Shoddy
|Eyes = |Affiliation = Hellgates |Debut = Volume 1, Chapter 2 }} "Queen of the Hellgates." Shoddy is a character in the Subhuman manga. Appearance Shoddy is a fairly tall girl with choppy, dark blue hair, pupil-less blue eyes, and a very distinct gothic look. She wears a black kimono, lined with blue fabric and tied with a white obi sash, with a red orb necklace. Underneath she wears a loose dark blue shirt, and has her neck wrapped in bandages. Shoddy's hair is tied in four ponytails in the back, and has two long bangs to either side of the upward fringe of bangs in the front. She stands out from most of the cast of Subhuman due to her very large bust, on which she has her group's symbol tattooed. Shoddy appears to carry a katana of some sort, but what it does still remains unknown. Plot Shoddy is first seen when Asher decides to ask Gambleman to lend him money. She warns Asher that attacking the Hellgates is a bad idea, stating that she would challenge him herself. Asher questions Gambleman about Shoddy's abilities, to which Gambleman responds "Whenever did I tell you there was a girl there?" While Gambleman and Asher fight, she suddenly appears behind Asher, stabbing him in the back with Great White. Gambleman states that Shoddy is not a physical human being, but actually a person composed entirely of KI. After the both leave Asher behind in an illusion, Shoddy continues to berate him. She says that because he used his Dark Ability against Gambleman, the fight was unfair, but Gambleman could have easily cut Asher down. Gambleman interrupts her, making her remember when the two first met each other. Shoddy smiles, thinking that Gambleman was the first person to see her as an equal. Shoddy next appears after Anansi and his Darks Soter & Soteria are nearly defeated by Rolljack & Jackvolt. She tells Anansi to rest, and leave the battle up to Gambleman and herself. Gambleman states he thought cutting down an Unexist of this size would be more of a challenge. Shoddy and Gambleman proceed to cut through the face of the giant Unexist, finishing it in one blow. Shoddy offers to heal Anansi, but the latter states that due to his Darks, he is practically invincible. Shoddy hits Anansi over the head, yelling at him for wasting their time if he could have handled the situation himself. Gambleman reveals to Anansi that they are looking for a missing girl, and asks where the best place would be to start searching. Shoddy travels to Cell 205 alongside Gambleman to try and find the girl they are after. Deathjet the Armbender states that she may have the girl they are looking for, releasing a girl to detonate near Gambleman in an attempt to kill him. Shoddy tries to warn him, telling him to take this fight seriously, but before he can respond the bomb goes off. Shoddy pleads for Gambleman to get back up, and Deathjet comments that the fight is over. Gambleman quickly grabs Deathjet around the throat and threatens her, but she manages to break free. Shoddy, having seemingly switched places with Gambleman, reveals that the fight up until this point had all been an illusion, and that Gambleman had been standing around waiting for the fight to end. Shoddy throws Deathjet through the ceiling of Cell 205, breaking her Sidegrade in the process, and seals her away with Raokunshunten. Powers & Abilities Raokunshunten Expert: Shoddy is an expert in using Raokunshunthen - anti KI sealing techniques. *'Black Binder Gate:' Black Binder Gate is an average level Raokunshunten that Shoddy used to seal and defeat Deathjet the Armbender. The user is first surrounded by an aura of black dust. After verbally announcing the attack, nine black rods impale the target interlocking in a square lattice pattern. When released, the target is destroyed in an explosion of black dust. Trivia *Shoddy's theme song is "Winter Hunter (Bare Noize Remix)" by The Living﻿ Graham Bond feat. Fiona Bevan. Quotes *But you gave me more than a name. You gave me something I had never had before in my life. You gave me a home. That's why, above all, you seem so much like a god to me, and I have to thank you because you're the first person not to think of me as an animal. *(to Deathjet the Armbender) Go on and use your dark! Wring my neck with your arms! Use all the unexists you have! Take me out with your KI! You don't have any of those? Then I'm going to make sure you fully understand what the innocent feel, for every year, every day, every hour, and every last second for the rest of your eternal life. Navigation Category:Characters